


Happiness in the moment

by boonwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, College AU, College Sakusa Kiyoomi, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boonwrites/pseuds/boonwrites
Summary: Experiencing love can be confusing and it can be misinterpreted. You and Sakusa were childhood friends and were inseparable. When jealousy and misunderstandings get in the way it makes you question love as you know it, is it love or happiness in the moment?
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi & Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Happiness in the moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my very first time writing and I do apologize for grammatical/ spelling errors since English is not my first language. Hope you enjoy!

It was a normal day in college for Sakusa as he was seated at the back, patiently waiting for the professor to come to class. Sakusa always comes early as the seat isn’t contaminated much yet if he gets there first. He goes on his phone for the time being watching some of his games thinking where he went wrong with some techniques.

You enter the classroom and your eyes scan the room looking for your best friend but he has already locked his eyes on you with a hand in the air signaling you to sit beside him as you’re the only one he trusts in the room.

Before you could sit down beside him another girl sits next to him. “Hi Sakusa, I just wanted to ask you something.” She says and Sakusa just looks at her, waiting for her statement. “Can we go on a date? Maybe later? After your practice- that is if you have practice.” She asks, ‘wow, bold of her’ you thought to yourself just watching the two. But you decided to not eavesdrop in the conversation and give Sakusa a thumbs up, cheering him on. You sat at the table next to your previously reserved seat obviously now taken. 

You don’t mind when things like this happen, Sakusa is pretty famous and well kinda attractive — as much as you hate to admit it, it's true. It’s not a shock for your seats to be taken when reserved, or when your time gets cut down because of them, it’s always been like this since his high school days too. Girls going to you to ask about your dear best friend, you never answer them though because as much as you hate his cocky ass, you still respect his privacy. 

You pull out your laptop from your bag and put it on the table, waiting for the professor to come. Out of boredom and with 15 minutes till the professor comes, you disconnect your laptop to the wifi and start to play with the no internet connection dinosaur. Suddenly someone shuts your laptop. “Hey! What is it?!” You exclaim, you look at the person and it turns out it was Kiyoomi. 

“What?” You ask him still a little mad since you were about to beat the high score, which was set by him by the way. “Sit here.” He says as he wipes the seat next to him and the table as well. “Aren’t you going to sit with that girl?” You ask as she walks away, probably going to the restrooms or something. 

“Nope, now sit here stupid.” He says as he throws away the wipe in the trash can and puts some alcohol on his hands. You roll your eyes but comply with him anyways. “You know you didn’t have to sanitize the chair and the table for me, I’m not a germaphobe like you.” You say as you pick up your stuff, “Who said it was for you? It was for me, I don’t want to sit next to germs you know.” He says as he sprays your body with alcohol. You stare at him at his blunt response, “You know, as far as I’m concerned you’re already a germ yourself.” You put down your stuff and sit down next to him.

You put your laptop on the table and continue playing with the no internet connection dinosaur. You start to wonder why he rejected the poor girl, she is pretty when you get a glimpse of her, you really wonder how Kiyoomi stays single still throughout these years, he’s like the perfect guy but then your mind drifts off to one of the answers to your question. 

_ It was valentine's day in itachiyama and the school hallway was filled with girls bringing chocolate for their crushes and friends, maybe to be given as a ‘thank you’ or to be given as an ‘i like you’ gift. You enter your classroom and here you are scanning for your best friend, Kiyoomi. But to your surprise he was surrounded by girls fawning over him and you can obviously tell he was uncomfortable with the amount of people around him, you really can’t do anything about it since it's not your job to be a cock block, who knows he might have his future girlfriend in that crowd.  _

_ You sigh as you go to your seat next to him but it was occupied by one of the girls that are fawning over him so you decide to just wait it over by the door, not wanting to cause a ruckus. This was normal since he became one of the top players in volleyball, even on regular days he receives love letters with some chocolates or the occasional gift on his table. You’re proud of him and his accomplishments but you guess it comes at the cost of less time with your best friend.  _

_ The bell rings and the girls start to go out of the room to their own respective classes and you go back to your seat, you look at his desk and it was piling with valentines gifts. You shook your head as you know your best friend can never reject gifts from girls, see he’s nice. You help him clear his desk by putting the gifts by the bookshelf beside him, planning to collect it later to give some out to his team.  _

_ “That was tiring, they all said that they like me, it’s exhausting. I never knew love could be so exhausting. Let's never fall in love with each other.” Kiyoomi says, you look at him with a little bit of sadness, but why? He’s just your best friend so it shouldn’t matter, but why does it sting? “Oh yeah definitely.” You say as you continue putting the gifts away. He then puts his pinky out for you, “Pinky promise?” He asks, “You still believe in pinky promises?” You comply anyway and interlock your pinky with him. “It doesn’t hurt anyone.” He shrugs. ‘It hurts me though.’ You thought.  _

“What’s your score?” Kiyoomi asks as he peaks at your screen waking you up from your daydream, “Shut up.” You say as you accidentally press the up arrow instead of the down one. You hear Kiyoomi chuckle as you still can’t beat his high score. “Hehe” he says. You roll your eyes but connect your laptop back to the internet as your professor arrives. 

Contrary to popular belief, Kiyoomi is actually a very annoying person, but only to you apparently. People always think he’s this cold hearted person who doesn’t care what you think— okay maybe he kinda is like that but still, he’s pretty annoying to you. But as much as he annoys you, he is still your best friend. Nothing more than that apparently. 

“Alright everyone open the files that I’ve sent to your emails and let's start with the first one.” Your professor started and you started to daze off hoping Kiyoomi is listening, which he is. 

You start thinking about what you want to do in the future, well because you don’t want to be homeless when you grow up. But it's more like you for sure don’t want to be working a 9-5 desk job under an artificial light, not that it's bad, but it's not for you. You’re this arts major also taking up psychology because you didn’t know what to write on the application paper and just decided on this because why not? But are you really sure this is what you want to do? 

Your mind drifts off to what your dream would be, to be able to live in a house big enough that it doesn’t suffocate you, living your life with no worries and doubts, then you start to imagine what life would be like if you had a family, a child and a husband, Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi?!

“What?” Suddenly you wake up from your day dream by the said person not realizing you said his name out loud, “What?” You ask. “You said my name. What is it?” He asks. You quickly think of something to say other than you daydreamed of him being your husband with a child, “None of your business.” You say as you turn to the professor and you see Kiyoomi look at you in confusion within your peripheral vision. 

You shook your head as you started to think clearly, how could you think of your best friend as your husband? You put the thought at the back of your head as you actually listen to the professor now and want to take notes on your laptop, but it was gone from your table. You look to your side as your laptop is now in Kiyoomi’s hands. You looked at him confused, when did he take that? 

“I’m surprised you’re still shocked after I’ve done this to you a lot of times now. You don’t even listen to the professor so what even is your stuff even for. Such a waste of space. Tsk tsk.” He teases “You’re a waste of space!” You say as you take back your laptop from him. You look at the screen and it turns out he was writing notes on it, organized too. “Thanks by the way.” You say as you continue the notes he was taking. “No problem, oh also highlight the important stuff like the titles and subtitles.” He says as he leans forward to point where he did the highlights. 

—

“Alright, before I dismiss the class I would like to give you some assignments hehe.” Your professor says, the whole class sighs at the announcement. “Oh come on, it's not that hard. It's just a 500 word essay on what you’ve learned today, see? Easy peasy. Alright, class dismissed.” The professor says as they pack up their stuff and head out the room. 

You put your laptop back into your bag, “Hey Omi, what happened to that one girl.” You ask as you realize that now. He just simply shrugged and said, “Eh.” He said as he packed his stuff up and stood up, you too as well. “You wanna come with me to lunch?” Kiyoomi asks, “duh, where are we eating?” You ask as you wear your bag. “The cafeteria duh.” He says, mocking you and you just rolled your eyes “da cafeteria duh.” Repeating what he said but with an annoyed face trying to mock him once again. The both of you start to head out but before opening the door Kiyoomi sees the hallways filled, the both of you stopped and waited out the crowd. 

You leaned on the doorframe waiting, “So what really happened?” You ask him. “Hm?” He says, confused. “With the girl dumbass. Like what did you say, or what did she say, why was she just ‘eh’?” you copy his action and he looks at you with annoyance, “Well she asked me on a date.” He answered, “Yeah I know that, so are you gonna go on a date with her?” You ask while looking at the window. 

“Yup.” He says. 

“Hm.” You say, ‘well she is pretty’ you thought. 

“Only if she could explain to me what humans are and who we are and who we are not, after I asked her that, she got up and got out of the room, I figured she was just from another class.” He continues, you look at him in annoyance. “What the fuck? Why would you do that?” You ask. “Well I told you she was just ‘eh’ so I had to do it.” He shrugs, then it hits you, “You like someone else don’t you?” You tease, he looks at you in annoyance once again. 

You open the door lightly as the crowd from awhile ago now has disappeared into a handful of people at most. “Come on.” You start to fully open the door but kiyoomi opens it for you as he walks behind you. 

“Well? You didn’t answer me, does my little Omwi have a wittle cwush?” You say teasing with his nickname that he oh so hates and he then again looks at you annoyed. “What if I do, huh?” He says and you gasp, “Oh my! My wittle Omwi has a cwush already? He’s such a big boy now!” You say as you tease him still, “I’ll show you a big boy” you heard him whisper to himself behind his mask, you could practically see the pout through his mask. 

The both of you reach the cafeteria but as it was full of people the both of you just decided to get your food at the cafeteria and just eat it outside somewhere else where there are less people around. The both of you went to the counter to order your food and were about to go outside when you heard someone call your name, “Y/n! Over here!” You looked at where the voice could be and it turns out it was the three rascals, Bokuto, Hinata, and Atsumu. “Come on, Omi.” You say and your hear Kiyoomi’s steps follow you to the three’s table. 

“I’m surprised you shouted my name and not Omi’s.” You say as you put your foot down on the table. You subconsciously pull out a wipe and wipe down Kiyoomi’s seat next to you, and the table as well. “Well we figured if we shouted Omi-kun’s name he would just ignore us, so we shouted yours.” Kou says. You nod as you throw away the wipe in the trash. It’s something that you picked up on Kiyoomi, wiping the tables and chairs with a wipe, you practically have a whole pack of wet wipes in your bag too, he may be annoying but you don’t want to make him uncomfortable, he’s still your best friend. 

“How have you guys been?” You ask as you accept Kiyoomi’s offer for alcohol since you wanted to be safe before eating but then again this is just a habit the both of you have now. 

"Hey Y/n-kun, are you a germaphobe too?” Shoyo asks, “Not in particular why?” You ask back, “Nothing, it’s just that you and Omi-kun have similar behaviors.” He says as he takes a bite of his curry. “Ah, it's just something that makes him feel comfortable that's why I do it, plus I’m not losing anything anyways so why not?” You say and you unwrap your food. The three of them whisper with themselves earning a confused stare from both you and Kiyoomi. 

“What?” You both say at the same time and the three of them look at each other and stop. The three look at you and Atsumu says, “Hey Kiyoomi, don’t you have to pee?” Kiyoomi looks at them confused, “What?” He asks. You look at three of them confused as Shoyo then ushers Kiyoomi to pee with him. 

“What was that about?” You ask but you shrug it anyways, who are we talking, the three rascals of all people. You start to take a bite on your food taking your time to chew and savor the flavors.

“You like Omi-kun don’t you?” Kou asks, making you choke on your food. He gently pats your back as you struggle with your air. “Easy easy.” You look at him with confusion, “Where did that come from?” You ask. “Well, as you said, you just do the mannerisms Omi-kun does mainly because you want him to feel comfortable, I’ve seen the way you look at him Y/n, it’s okay to admit it.” Atsumu says. “That’s stupid, he’s my best friend Atsumu, also if you were uncomfortable with something I would try and help you to be comfortable as well. He’s just my best friend, nothing more and we promised that.” You say as you drink some water trying to rid yourself of your suffering. “When?” Kou asks, “When we were still high school, we were so exhausted by the thought of love and promised to never fall in love with each other.” You tell the both of them and take a bite of your food. “That was a long time ago, things have changed. Don’t you ever get jealous whenever a fan approaches Omi-kun?” Atsumu says, you shook your head while taking another bite. “Why would I? I told you, he’s my best friend.” You say more likely for yourself rather than for the two of them. It's not like you like-like him, but he’s kinda cute sometimes and you can't help but think it's cute. 

You take another sip of water as Kiyoomi and Shoyo come back. “Hey, Omi.” You say and take another bite from your food. You really can’t be bothered right now, the food is too good. “Y/n, wanna go to the library to work on the assignment with me?” Kiyoomi asks as he sits down to eat his food. You just nodded, too distracted to be honest. 

The four guys continue to chat with each other and you just sit there listening since you have no idea what the hell they’re talking about. You finish your food and pull out your phone, just scrolling since you really don’t want to socialize at the moment. 

You then saw a funny tweet and show it to Kiyoomi, “Yo read this.” You say as you show your phone to him, he suddenly leans a little too close to your liking but you were suddenly frozen in your spot admiring him up close. This was one of those times where you thought he was cute, him up close being able to see his features clearly. His cute moles that looked like a colon, half lidded eyes reading the tweet, cute pink lips, his clear skin, and then he looks at you in the eyes and says, “It's not even that funny.” You snap back to reality as you roll your eyes and put your phone back in your pocket. 

You sigh as you look at his plate, “Are you finished?” You ask, it was almost empty so you thought he was done, “Why? You planning on finishing my food huh?” He teases, “No, I’m gonna go for a walk.” You say as you stand up. You grab your bag and trash and start to walk away from the table.

You throw away the trash you were holding and thought about Kou and Atsumu’s question. It’s not like you can’t like him, it's just that you’re not supposed to. The both of you promised each other to not have feelings yet here you are, crushing on a guy who probably will never like you. You look down on your feet and sigh, you continue to walk and here you are in front of your favorite coffee shop. “Hm, I could go for some dessert right now.” You say to yourself but all of a sudden a hand grabs your shoulder. You turn around hastily and it was Kiyoomi. 

“Oh hey. I was gonna grab some dessert, wanna come with me?” You point to the door of the coffee shop. “Why did you walk out like that?” He asks and you cross your arms at him. “Like what?” “Like you were mad at me, are you?” You look at him remembering your thoughts about the promise and your feelings, you look at both his eyes trying to find out if there’s even a hint of a chance for him to like you back. You don’t know why you’re looking for it now when you were never looking for it before, with the gaze and silence for too long you answer, “No, I’m not mad Kiyoomi. Now let's go get some dessert.” You shake your head and you start to go inside the little coffee shop. Kiyoomi opens the door for you despite being a germaphobe. You thank him and stand in line looking at the display of pastries. 

“Kiyoomi, do you want some cake? We could share.” You realize you didn’t want to eat much since you were still very full of your lunch. “Sure can we get a chocolate cake?” He asks you while trying to look in your bag for some alcohol, you nod in agreement as you order it to the cashier, “okay will that be all?” They ask, “Can I also get an iced americano and two forks, what about you Omi?” You turn to him looking at the menu, “Yeah I’ll get the iced americano too.” He looks at you, there he is again, with his stare that could melt your heart, “Uhm two iced americanos and two forks as well, that’s all thank you.” “Great! We have an ongoing promo right now for couples, if you buy an iced coffee you get another one for free.” The cashier explains, “Oh no we’re n-“ you start but he cuts you off, “Great then, we’re just gonna get that.” You look at him confused but you do comply since it is free. You pull out your wallet from your bag to pay but then Kiyoomi already hands his money to the cashier. “Oh okay thanks, I’ll pay you later.” You say and put your wallet back into your bag, “You don’t have to.” He says and picks up the order from the cashier and goes to find a seat. The cashier hands you the change and receipt and says, “You two look like a great couple.” They look at you with joy in their eyes, you didn’t want to embarrass her so you just agreed and said thanks. 

You walk towards where Kiyoomi is seated by the window, “Can you believe that, the cashier just mistook us for a couple?” You sit down in front of him and take one of the Iced Americanos from the tray. “I mean, we get a free coffee so why not?” Kiyoomi says. You take a sip from your coffee and you start to wonder how it all started, like how you and Kiyoomi start to become friends and recognize each other as best friends.

_ You were just a transferee in middle school and you were seated next to Kiyoomi. You didn’t have any friends yet so you decided to befriend him. It didn’t come easy though, he would always decline your offer to go to lunch with him or hang out after class. He was this lone wolf. A few weeks pass and you just stopped because you thought he would be uncomfortable if you continued to pursue the friendship. That is one day, you dropped your eraser which was shaped like a volleyball and he picked it up, “You play volleyball?” He asked you. “No, I just really like watching it, I can’t really play it since my mom doesn’t allow me to play. But I want to tho.” You say as you take the eraser back from him.  _

_ “Sucks I guess. I play volleyball though, my coach says that I’m talented because of my wrist, look.” He proceeds to show his wrist being very flexible, “Woah! That’s so cool!” You say as you try it to yours but unfortunately your wrist wasn’t like that. “Can I watch you play?” You ask him with joy. “Sure, I’m the best player in my team.” He said boastfully.  _

_ I guess his love for volleyball was one of the reasons why you and him became friends. Oh by the way, the constant bickering with each other started when he taught you how to play and he was so worried you would become better than him so he started playing with you with him being competitive. “I guess I won again Y/n, hehe, sucks to suck I guess.” He says as the both of you sit down on a bench drinking some water. “I’ll beat you next time.” You say as you wipe off your sweat with a towel.  _

_ “Y/n! What were you doing?!” You turned to where the voice came from and it turns out it was your mother, she always hated when you played volleyball since it was ‘not ladylike’. You sighed and looked at Kiyoomi with an apology written on your face. “Were you playing volleyball with Sakusa?” Your mother scolds, you look down at your feet and prepare yourself for some scolding.  _

_ “How many times do I need to tell you that you shouldn’t play volleyball because it’s a man’s sport, you’ll grow your arm muscles and no one would like you, would you like that?” You shook your head no while still looking down due to the embarrassment you feel being scolded in front of your best friend.  _

_ “Ma’am, with all due respect, volleyball is a sport for everyone and if you’re worried about her being muscular, I’ll like her the way she is no matter what, as long as you won’t scold her for something she enjoys.” Kiyoomi stands up for you, your mother huffs but agrees to Kiyoomi’s terms. She thought that because the both of you were still young you both would forget of the agreement but as time goes by, Kiyoomi continues to play competitively and you just play for fun, it’s something that you enjoy but not to an extent as much as Kiyoomi enjoys it. Everytime he played you were always there to cheer him on and you never missed a single tournament. You were always there for him as a thank you for standing up to your mother for you. He supports you, you support him.  _

_ You will never forget that day and you hope Kiyoomi doesn’t too. _

‘I’ll like her the way she is no matter what.’ You wonder if that still applies and if that were true, maybe he implied it as he’ll like you as a friend and not as someone who can spend the rest of life with. But who are you talking about, he probably already forgot about it or probably thought of it as a silly joke and nothing more, why were you even thinking this way, is it because you like him? 

You surprised yourself at the thought and choked on your drink accidentally drinking and breathing at the same time. This surprised Kiyoomi too as he stands up to pat your back and asks for a glass of water. 

“Are you okay? How many times do I have to tell you, stop drinking and daydreaming. It's very dangerous with your amount of stupidity.” Kiyoomi scolds, he crouches down to your level as he wanted to make sure you were okay but here you are, a coughing mess. You got surprised as the moment you raised your head to look at him he was an inch away from your face, this causing your heart to slow its pace and it feels as if time stopped right then and there. His eyes looking at you, eyebrows furrowed, his pink lips, you wanted to know what they would feel like, were they soft? Then suddenly time continues as he looks away from you to get the glass of water from a waiter. You snap out of his trance and start to come back to reality. “Shut up.” You manage to spit out as a reply to his remark.

Kiyoomi placed the glass of water down in front of you and sat back to where he was previously seated. “What were you thinking about that surprised you so much?” He asks, you drink the water attempting to satisfy your throat. “It was nothing, don’t worry about it.” You say waving your arms in the air and looking at the half eaten chocolate cake. “Hey, you ate more than half of the cake!” You say as you examine it. “Oh shut up I paid for it.” You rolled your eyes but ate it anyways since he is right. 

—

The both of you went to go to the library to work on your assignments but it was closed due to maintenance cleaning. The both of you sigh and just decided to go do the assignment in one of your dorms. “So yours or mine?” You ask looking at him. Kiyoomi locks his eyes on yours deciding which dorm to go to. You could feel the tension as his eyes were locked on yours and there it was again, another moment where you thought he was cute. Then it clicked. 

‘I want him to be mine’ You thought. 

“Yours.” He answered.

You blinked a few times to snap yourself out of the trance once again. You nodded and started the journey to your dormitory.

You like him. 

You hate yourself for the thought as it's not supposed to happen, you’re not supposed to like him but here you are, confirming it. 

The both of you walk in silence and you’re there still dozing off with Kiyoomi guiding you, making sure you don’t hit a lamp post or trip on a rock. You couldn’t say anything. You were too worked up on the thought of you breaking a promise you and Kiyoomi have. How could you? It was something you both promised and you broke it, you just hope that it's nothing and hope that it would pass. Hoping it's just infatuation. 

The both of you arrive in your dormitory that you share with three other roommates. To your surprise they weren’t there. You three notes on the fridge, guessing it was from each of them. 

“I’m on a date so don’t expect me to come home early hehehe:>” 

“I’m going to go back to my parents for the whole week.”

“Don’t wait up, I’m going to go to my boyfriend’s house. Hehe, love lots” 

“Well guess I’m alone tonight.” You say as you throw the notes in the trash, you turn to look at Kiyoomi who is now seated on the sofa. “I’m gonna go change.” You go to your room and change to some loungewear, a tank top and some shorts. You came out and Kiyoomi was there already starting to work with his laptop on his lap, jacket, and face mask off. He was wearing a simple black shirt underneath his jacket and you have to admit, he looked good.

You sat down next to Kiyoomi and put your laptop on your lap. “So what was the assignment again in psychology?” You ask him, you crisscrossed your legs since it is more comfortable that way. You turn on your laptop and open up the files the professor said. 

“Tsk tsk tsk, doesn’t even listen, what a waste of your tuition. Just write a 500 word essay on what he discussed earlier, it's in your documents. Can you send it to me?” He said and pointed to your screen. You tied your hair so nothing would get in the way. “Where is it?” You are trying to look for the notes he wrote earlier.

Suddenly he leans forward and wraps an arm around you and yet another heart stopping moment. You were sure he could hear the loudness of your heart beats, the hard gulp and for sure he could see how flushed you are. You suddenly stand up mid explanation to where the file is, “I have to go to the bathroom.” You hurry up because you didn’t want him to see you all flushed. 

You locked the door behind you then stared at yourself in the mirror, you were as red as a tomato, you have to think of something else to calm down. “Okay, okay, breathe, breathe.” You breathe in and out, in and out. You look at yourself and the redness starts to fade away. “Nice nice” you clench your hands on the sink and start to pep talk yourself silently, just so Kiyoomi won’t hear. 

“Okay you can do this, he’s just your best friend from middle school that you made a promise to that you won’t get attached. See easy right? NO!” You jumped up and started to breath in and out again, you splashed your face with water since you were trying to cool your face down. You managed to calm down and went back to where Kiyoomi is. 

“Did you wash your hands?” Kiyoomi asks, “yeah.” You say even though you just panicked in there. “Anyways, I sent the file to myself while you were in there. Somebody has a belly ache.” He says as he types on his laptop. You glare at him. You grab a pillow and chuck it to his face, not that hard tho. Just enough to form as a response to his remark. After you hit him you pretended as if nothing happened and continued on your laptop. To your surprise he fights back. 

“Oh it's on.” You say as you grab a pillow and the both of you just fight it off. You enjoyed this moment as the both of you are laughing and enjoying the small pillow fight. You wish time would stop at this moment. Not worrying about anything, laughing and enjoying time with each other but this would soon be gone if he knew about your secret. You knew that if you were to break the promise with him, it would never turn out well. The last time you broke a promise he didn’t talk to you for a month and that promise was to not watch your favorite series alone, you have to watch it together. You got him to talk back to you when you finally invited him over to binge watch the whole series. 

You both stop to take a breath and sit on the floor. Don’t worry, it's clean. “Oh my, I haven’t had that much fun in awhile.” You lean on the sofa and close your eyes. Breathing deeply due to how tired you are. “Man, you don’t have the stamina, you would get killed the minute you do any exercise. I feel like you would even die from exhaustion while stretching.” Kiyoomi says as he sits next to you, also leaning on the sofa. His remark earned a slap on the shoulder for him. “Ow. That hurts so bad.” He says with a monotonous tone, damn that slap hurt you more than it was supposed to hurt him. 

“Okay let’s get back to work.” He says as he gets your laptop and gives it to you as well as reaching for his own. You sigh but continue to do your assignments anyways. 

— 

“I’m hungry.” You whine as you were laying on the sofa while he was still on the floor. “Then order some food, so stupid tsk tsk.” He says while still typing on his laptop to do whatever project he has to do. You bring out your phone and start to look for food in the delivery app. “Shut up, what do you want? Do you want Chinese?” You ask as an ad from a Chinese restaurant comes into view. You were now sitting down on the sofa with your hand on your knee and made sure Kiyoomi also has a view of your phone. Kiyoomi puts his laptop down and puts all of his attention on you. He sits beside you and you lean back so both of you can see clearly, but to your surprise his arm was behind you and it felt like his arm was wrapped around your shoulders even though he was just resting his arm on top of the sofa. Now he leans in more and you get a whiff of his scent, he smelled like disinfectant but he had his own scent overpowering the previous scent. Time slows down again as you look at him, admiring his side profile as he looks through the menu on your phone. 

Why does he keep doing this, he keeps having such an effect on you, you couldn’t function clearly. Why did you have to like him, why does he have to be so attractive and why does he- 

“I’m just going to have the stir fry and add an additional pork dumpling to it.” He cuts off your thoughts. You nod as you add it to your basket and order your own food. 

As you order the food and wait for the delivery guy to arrive, you work on your project once again. It was silent and the only sound you could hear was the typing sounds coming from the both of you and the occasional clicks of the mouse here and there. It was peaceful and you both enjoyed it, however for you peacefulness means sleepiness. Your eyelids start to become heavy and your head begins to bobble as your tiredness starts to take over. 

Unbeknownst to you, Kiyoomi puts your head on his shoulder, to make you stop bobbing your head and for you to not snap your neck in half. He was done with his projects and he just played with the no internet connection dinosaur on his laptop while waiting for you to wake up or for the delivery man to arrive, whichever comes first. Suddenly the laptop shuts down due to a low battery and the charger was too far from where he’s seated, not wanting to wake you up. Kiyoomi puts his laptop to the side and reaches for his phone and starts to scroll through his feed and he sees a picture of you from a while ago in the coffee shop, it was you smiling while looking at the camera. Kiyoomi smiled at the picture— since he was the one who took it, and double tapped his screen, he then read the caption and it was “I wish promises were made to be broken.” He didn’t think much of it and out of curiosity, he looked at your profile. 

He sees a picture of himself in one of them, well more of a silhouette of him. Out of curiosity he clicked on it. It was the time when the both of you were walking home from a game and there was a sunset in front of him. “I wish the rest of my life would start as soon as possible.” he looked at the caption confused but just passed it off as a simple quote you probably took somewhere. 

He then comes back to your picture in the coffee shop and notices that you really weren’t looking at the camera, but you were looking at the person who took it. Him. You were smiling at him while he took your picture and he could see the joy in your eyes the same way he wins a tournament. Was it love or is it just happiness in the moment?

Suddenly your phone rings and you wake up answering the phone and his thoughts are cut. “Hello? Oh yeah yeah just come on up.” You say. Kiyoomi doesn’t really like to eat directly from the take out box so you ready some plates and bowls to put the take out on. The doorbell rings and it's the delivery man, you answer the door and take the food from him. You thank him and start to get the food ready. You then look at the clock on the wall, “Oh my it’s already 11! Don’t you have to wake up early tomorrow?” You put the dishes on the table. Kiyoomi stands up and washes his hands to help you set up the table, “Yeah but don’t worry about it.” Kiyoomi puts the utensils on the table and as well as the glasses of water. 

This seems nice, you thought, it's nice to feel like the both of you are an old married couple living together, getting ready to eat. You wish this would be your future with him, but alas, that cannot be. The both of you might be married to someone else or die alone due to the promise the both of you took. You curse that promise, wishing it was a contract that you could sue.

The both of you sit down as you start to dig in your food. Oh my it’s too good, or you’re probably just hungry? Either way your tummy gets filled and that’s all that matters. You then look at Kiyoomi as he is eating his stir fry. At that moment you wanted to say what you felt but you had to stop your heart from burning too much because you didn’t want to ruin the relationship you have with him. You decided to just eat silently as you didn’t want to say anything out of the blue. 

“Hey, Y/n, you remember that promise we made to never love each other?” Kiyoomi suddenly asks, you pause your bite and look at him “Oh yeah what about it?” You start to nervously play with your utensils as you are scared of what he’s going to say, did he already find out you like him? “Wanna call it off if we're single by the age of 30 and just date each other?” Kiyoomi asks seriously, earning a relieved sigh from you, “Oh yeah sure whatever.” You say as you continue to eat your food. But then what he said started to kick in, 30? That's like so near already? Which was good to you since you don’t have to go through the phase of confessing but also bad because you never know what could happen, he could like someone else by that time and date someone else. But you pushed the thought aside and just left it for future yous problem.

“That was kind of a random question, what made you think of that?” You ask, “Your pictures.” He said and that left you to be completely silent, in shock and in confusion. You decided not to ask any further questions in fear of what the answers would be.

Both of you finished eating and started to clean up, Kiyoomi washing the dishes and you clean the space the both of you were at when you were doing the assignments. 

“I have a championship match this weekend are you coming?” Kiyoomi asks. 

“Always, Kiyoomi.” You answer.

— 

You sat in a place where you could see Kiyoomi clearly, supporting him. It was the final serve and Kiyoomi was serving. As he was walking behind the line he locked his eyes on you, half lidded but still managed to look at you. You nod at him as a reassurance that you’re here to support him no matter what. 

Just like how he supports you. 

_ “I’m sorry but your art just isn’t that good.”  _

_ “I don’t know how to tell you this but I don’t think art is for you.”  _

_ “I don’t think she should continue to pursue art.”  _

_ “Why do you even do any art at all? Is your passion going to put food on the table?!” _

_ Everything felt like the world was caving in as everyone was telling you to stop what you love. No one supports you, at this point, not even yourself. You come to realize that art was never for you, your meaningless paintings, thoughtless sculptures, and irrelevant designs.  _

_ You wanted to stop, no one liked your art and not even you.  _

_ Everything started to cloud up in your mind as you just wanted to give everything up. You didn’t know what to do anymore.  _

_ And as if an angel arrives coming to save you from your despair.  _

_ “Your art brings me joy.” You look to see him, Kiyoomi, looking around at the gallery of your art pieces. Admiring each and every detail from each and every piece.  _

_ You see him as your ray of hope, happiness if you will.  _

_ He walks towards you and sits beside you. “You know, art is subjective. Others might not see what you mean in your pieces and some will appreciate it. If you’re worried about not having anyone like what you do, or people not supporting you. Remember I’ll always be here, I’ll always like what you do and always support you.”  _

_ He may be blunt most of the time but he appreciates everything you do, he sees the hardships behind a masterpiece, sees the passion burning inside you, he sees the love you put out into the world through your art. _

_ He sees everything except you. _

As the last ball point in the match was to be won, everyone’s breath stopped, it became quiet, pin drop silent as the tension in the match grew thicker and thicker by the second. 

The ball drops.

They won. 

The crowd rages at the last bell, signaling the end of the game. You could finally breathe fresh air as his team has finally won. 

You look at him as he had his blunt look, panting frantically crouched down taking his time to let his team’s success kick in his system. You are so proud. You knew everything he worked hard for and it finally paid off.

The players lined up to look at the stands on where their supporters were and bowed. The bleachers applauded them for their fierce match and Kiyoomi looks at you flashing a small smile before looking back down to continue his blunt facade. Cute.

As people were now leaving the stadium, you waited for Kiyoomi at the waiting area just like every time you watch his games. You brought a gift for him, umeboshi, his favorite candy and brand, he claims that umeboshi from different brands were of poor quality compared to his favorite. 

As the stadium only has a handful of people now, he finally comes out. You stand up and you start to see another figure. It was their manager. Both of them were coming from the staircase, just the two of them. The way he looks at her, he looks happy. Genuinely happy. You could hear the laughter from here. 

Has he ever smiled like that to you?

Oh. 

He broke the promise,

But not with you. 

You drop the gift that was meant for him. Getting the attention of the both of them. 

“Y/n?” He starts to come to you but you were still terrified of what would happen, afraid of rejection, and afraid of him seeing you in this vulnerable state.

So you did what the only thing left that you could do. Run away. 

You had to admit. You shouldn’t have expected for him to magically fall in love with you with your hints, who are we talking to here, he’s as stiff as a rock.

You knew this was going to happen, you just expected it to be later in life. 

You came outside the stadium and of course it's raining. At this point you didn’t care, you ran through the rain to the nearest bus stop and just hope Kiyoomi won’t follow you to where you are right now. 

As you shelter yourself underneath the bus stop you start to daze off. Your head was so clouded with thoughts of losing the person you love. 

Love. 

This is such a wrong timing for this realization. You hate yourself for the thought of being in love with the person you now know will never love you back. How can you be so stupid? Thinking about what he says as if he liked you or about the actions that he’s done. You just assumed about everything. You just assumed he liked you, there was never a confirmation, never a single action that he has done that truly means that he likes you. 

How could you?

You’ve fallen head over heels for someone who was only offering you happiness in the moment. It was never love. He never loved you, he only tolerated you. You were always the only one there for him and now there's a person that he will always be there for and that person isn’t you. 

The bus arrives and you start to get on it. As you were now seated you heard a faint call of your name. You look to where the voice was and it was his. He didn’t chase you, he didn’t try to explain himself, he only called you to get your attention. 

You looked at him as he was under the umbrella, just standing under the rain outside of the bus. You look at his eyes asking, no, begging for it to just be something you assumed once again but his eyes were saying that what you were thinking was right. He likes someone and yet he knows you like him.

The bus starts to move and you tear your eyes away. Feeling the bottled up emotions start to erupt. You couldn’t help it. You let a tear slip pass your eyes and next thing you know you were crying silently. 

Fighting silently. 

  
  


You arrived at the dorm and your roommates were never to be found, you were glad by this as you needed some time alone.  You laid on the sofa, letting your body rest. Mind drifting to anything else other than what just happened.  He isn’t obligated to like you but you guess because of his statement the other night made you have hope that he would like you. You just got your hopes up for nothing. 

The next few days came and the whole week you were just avoiding him as much as you could. When the both of you have the same class you would sit on a seat farthest from him. When lunch came you would always go out campus to eat, not wanting to see him or even his three other friends. 

As your last class with him is nearing an end, you were already to leave even before the bell rang. Ready to sprint out of the room. Even though the both of you were far from each other, you could feel the thick tension in the room.  “Alright, class dismissed and I hope you enjoy your semester break.” Your professor said. You stood up and were already at the door when you were suddenly pulled by your arm. You stopped your tracks still afraid to look at him or even be in the same room with him. 

“I have to talk to you.” You turn to the voice and it is in fact him. The whole room was empty by now. It was just the two of you. 

You swallowed hard as you felt a huge lump in your throat. “What is it Sakusa?” You ask gently at him but refuse to look him in the eyes. 

“Can you let me explain first before you avoid me?” He asks, you look at him in the eyes, “What is there to explain? You did nothing wrong Sakusa.” You faintly smile at him as you didn’t want him to see you so vulnerable. “Look, I know I did something wrong so just spill it out.” He demands, you were lucky you were wearing a mask today as it hides your lips as they tremble. 

“I told you, you did nothing wrong.” You say as your voice trembles at the end. “Then tell me why! Why have you been avoiding me and why did you leave me at the stadium?” He pleads. You look at him and his grip at your arm starts to tighten, “You did nothing wrong.” You say as a tear starts to fall down, not knowing if it was the pain from his grip or from the pain of your heart. “Just tell me already! This is killing me Y/n!” Suddenly as his grip tightens, you burst. 

“It’s because I fucking hate you!” You grab your arm from his tight grip, he looks at you with confusion. “I broke the promise Sakusa.” You look at him with tears wanting to spill, “I hate that I broke the promise, I hate that we had that promise from the start, I hate you and your stupid laugh, I hate the way you make me feel things I’ve never felt before, I hate how you don’t even know how much you can affect me, I hate that you make me feel like I’m the only one you could trust.” You pause taking a breath, “I hate that everything you did for me was only happiness in the moment.” At this point tears were spilling out of your eyes and he looked at you with shock. “And especially, I hate that even after everything I’ve mentioned, I still love you, but you’ll only look at me as nothing more than a friend.” Your words start to kick in as you just realize what you said. 

“Oh.” He said. 

You took this as a sign to leave, you grabbed your bag and walked to the door. “I told you, it isn’t your fault. Goodbye Sakusa.” You bid him goodbye and walked out the door, leaving him alone. 

You arrive at your dorm and immediately you start to pack your stuff. The semester was finished and you were now going back to your parents house hoping you could at least heal from this event.  As you were packing your bag, there was a knock at the door. You opened it and it was him. With the anger and embarrassment still built up inside you, you shut the door on his face. 

“I need to talk to you.” He says through the door. 

“Didn’t you have enough? What do you want?” You reply. 

“I need to explain my side, only if you let me in.” You don’t know how this would go but as you were leaving anyways, might as well. You opened the door and he came in. Of course washing his hands first since he couldn’t help it. You shut the door behind him and you waited at the living room. 

He sat down next to you and sighs. “I’ll start to explain from the start. I was confused with your instagram captions, it seemed like it was just quotes from movies and I searched one of them up and it was, the full quote was ‘when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with someone, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible.’ Now, I didn’t assume much of it, but then I saw another caption, it said ‘I wish promises were meant to be broken.’ And I looked at the picture and you weren’t staring at the camera, you were staring at me.” He explains, “okay get to the point already Romeo.” You roll your eyes, not meaning for it to sound mean. “The point is, I forgot about the promise because I was already in love with you the day after we made it.” You looked at him confused. 

_ You went to Kiyoomi’s house wanting to play some volleyball but to your surprise, his family was outside screaming his name.  _

_ “Omi!!” You went up to his mother and asked what happened, “Oh dear, it appears that Omi-Omi ran away. Can you help us find him?” She begs, you nod your head and start to look for him as well. _

_ As the sun was setting and about to become dark, you started to lose hope on where he is. But then you remember the place he told you, the old playground that had a fence, he always went there mainly because he could play volleyball with himself and spike as hard as he could to release some anger.  _ _ You went to the playground and there he is, spiking to his heart’s content and you’re surprised he hasn’t broken it yet. “Hey dummy!” You shout. He stopped playing volleyball and turned to look at you. “You found me.” He says as he gives you a smile.  _

“I was too afraid to confess but I promised myself that if I win the championship, I’ll build up the courage and ask you out. But since I had no idea where to take you I asked the manager, alone, if the team were to hear that, they would tease the hell out of me and I do not want that.” He pauses and looks at you. “So now that I know of your feelings and you know of mine, would you like to go out with me tomorrow?” You take a deep breath in and with all your might you refuse the idea of slapping him hard on the face for waiting so long to confess. 

“No.” Your answer earns a very confused look from him. “I have to go to my parents house later and the rest of the semester break.” You continue. 

He stands up and says “Great, I’ll come with you. Get to see my future parents in law.” He reaches out a hand for you but you just slap it away. “Bold of you to assume that I agreed to be your girlfriend after making me cry for a whole fucking month.” You glare up at him. “Oh shut up my Juliet, now come on and help me pack my bag.” He grabs your arm and your luggage to go pack his bag in his dormitory. He stops in his tracks before opening the door. “Oh before I forget.” He takes off his mask and pulls you closer, “I want the rest of my life to start as soon as possible with you.” He says as he kisses you on the lips. 

This is going to be a long day of constant bickering and arguing, but on the bright side, at least the rest of your life has already started. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I do know that the three dudes here are not with Sakusa in college but it's an AU lol. Please do leave your feed back as these are greatly appreciated! Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
